


Were-Creatures of Algol

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [29]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life, monster hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Lutz proves to be a surprisingly expert source of information on monster hunting.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Were-Creatures of Algol

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 66 'werewolf'

"Werebat hides sure go for a lot of money compared to everything else," Alis whistled as she looked at the pile of Meseta she'd just received as a bounty. 

"The things reproduce fast, and they're menaces to ordinary life. They steal and eat whole cattle," explained Lutz, "I think they make leather from the hides here on Palma, too. Saves the cost of importing sandworm hides from Motavia."

"I didn't know you were aware of such... mundane areas of life," said Alis.

"I detest such things but the Governor expects me to be available as advisors on a wide number of topics," he explained, "I know far too much about sandworm mating cycles, for instance, and the uses of giant scorpion waste."

"It all sounds like really useful stuff, though, especially now you've got to travel around on your own."

"Did you know that there are other were-creatures? They are far less numerous, though, and they often stay away from settlements. For instance, Dezolis has beautiful white werewolves - deadly things, but the Dezolisians hunt them with their expertly crafted rifles."

"I'd like to see a werewolf," said Alis, "I... think?"

Lutz shrugged, "Its probably worth a lot, at least."


End file.
